A Halloween fright
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: Alex and friends are about to go out for a night of Halloween fun. Too bad for them, the fun has come to them. One-shot story to "And My Life Begins Here,". Not to be taken as part of the series in a serious context. Just a fun little story. Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Young Justice is the property of the DC Universe and created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. Or any other character used in this story This story is purely for fun only.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **A Halloween fright**

 **Happy Harbor City: Happy Harbor: Mount Justice: October 31**

Alex finished tying the laces of her long boots, she then reached towards her desk chair and lifted the red cloak lying over it. Alex wrapped it over her shoulders and tied the strings together and then raised the hood over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror on her wall. She was wearing a short red shirt with a brown corset vest and a long sleeve white blouse underneath. The look was complete with the boots and the red cap and hood. Black Canary had held her curl her hair and pull it back into a ponytail. She turned to Wolf, who was laying on her bed.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

He looked up, yawned and then laid his head back down on her pillow.

"Oh geez, thanks, you are so much help." Alex rolled her eyes and made her way out of her room. "I'll be back later tonight, be good," she called to Wolf.

Alex made her way out into the entrance of the Cave, Sphere rolled up to her, and she had to stop when she saw there was paint on Sphere.

"Wally, what do you put on Sphere?!"

Wally poked his head out of one of the hallways and entered. "What, I made Sphere the Death Star."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Just because I told you I liked the movie did not mean you had permission to paint all over Sphere."

"Come on Alex, it's Halloween, have a little fun," said Wally.

"And what are you supposed to be?" asked Alex.

"I'm Scott Howard, the guy from Teen Wolf, you know, the movie," explained Wally gesturing to his costume.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Wally pointed at her. "When this party is over we are so having a movie marathon."

Robin walled in. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Having a Halloween movie marathon when this party is over," explained Wally. "Alex doesn't know any of the classics. By the way, nice costume man."

Robin tilted his black hat. "Thank you very much."

"I like it too, but I don't know who you are," said Alex.

Robin grabbed his black cape and pushed is behind him to make it appear a gust of wind blew it. "I'm Zorro, another classic movie that you probably don't know."

"Love the mask dude," joked Wally.

Robin adjusted the black cloth mask tied around his head. "Hey, Batman said that as long as I can keep my secret identity a secret, then I can go with the team to the party. Just be glad that he didn't make me go as a stormtrooper or something involving a helmet."

"Works for me," said Alex.

"Thank you, like the Red Riding look you got going on, it suits you," said Robin.

"Black Canary helped me pick it out and put it together," said Alex.

"Alex you look great!"

In flew M'gann with, Zatanna, and Artemis.

M'gann was a zombie bride, Zatanna was witch and Artemis a vampire.

"Thanks, so do you," said Alex. She knew that M'gann had used her powers to make her costume. Alex turned to Artemis and Zatanna. "So, do you too."

"Thanks," replied Zatanna. "Love the outfit." she complimented Alex.

"Black Canary's design," repeated Alex.

Artemis groaned. "I should have thought to ask for her help; she's good at stuff like that."

"Artemis, you look great, tell her she looks great," said Zatanna.

"You do," said Robin.

"I bought my costume at a store. I didn't even think about putting something together on my own," replied Artemis. "If I did my mom would have tired to make me something cute."

"I like your costume," commented Alex.

"I could have helped you," said Wally. "Except, I would have had Zatanna be the vampire, and you be the-ouch!"

Robin had jabbed Wally with a long toy sword.

"Dude, you even have a sword!" Wally rubbed his side.

"Yep, I wanted to bring my real one, but Batman wouldn't let me, such a shame," said Robin playing with the toy sword.

Everyone took a step back from Robin.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

"Kaldur is that you?!"

Everyone turned to Artemis's shocked expression to see Kaldur in full-fledge Darth Vader costume.

"Kaldur, you look awesome, where did you get the costume?" asked Artemis.

"Robin proved it to me," answered Kaldur.

Wally high-fived Robin.

Zatanna admired the costume closer. "It looks like the real thing, how did you-"

"I have connections," replied Robin. "How are your feet in them?"

Kaldur rolled his ankles around. "Surprisingly quite comfortable."

"And you can breathe in the helmet?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think we all know who's going to win the costume party," commented M'gann.

"Let's go party!" cheered Wally.

They all made their way to the zeta beams; then everything went dark.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Whose hand is that?"

"My bad."

 _Smack_

"Ow, Artemis, you smacked me!"

"Sorry."

A light clicked on, and Alex glanced over to Robin who held a flashlight. "You have your utility belt on you, don't you?" she asked.

"No...maybe...yes."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah."

"I'm good."

"Me too."

"Yep."

"I'm okay."

"So am I."

Robin walked over to the zeta beam computers. "Looks like the system got shut down."

"In the entire cave?" asked Alex. That was something that rarely happened. Last time it did, they were attacked by the Reds.

"Seems so," replied Robin. "We're trapped in the Cave until we get power back online."

"Aw man," groaned Wally.

"What the League do, forget to may an electrical bill," remarked Artemis, crossing her arms.

"I think it's just a fused blown," informed Robin.

"The power switch should be in the utilities and main power control of the man," said Kaldur.

"Which is on the other side of the Cave," explained M'gann.

"I'll head there now," said Robin, he handed Artemis a second flashlight he had on him.

"I will accompany you," said Kaldur.

Alex started to walk a different direction, Sphere lighting her way. "I'm going to check on Wolf."

"WHOA, EVERYONE HOLD UP!"

Everyone turned to Wally. "Are you nuts, you don't split up! You never split up!"

"What are you talking about Bay-watch," questioned Artemis.

"I'm talking about what happens to the people that don't follow the major rules to every horror movie and end up getting stabbed to death!"

"Oh, for-, this is not a movie Wally!" snapped Robin.

"Um, hello! The lights go off on a Halloween night. A group of teens must walk in the unknown to ensure safety! That screams horror movie!"

"Yeah, the most cliché horror movie ever," said Zatanna. "You are dramatic; everything will be fine-"

Suddenly a high pitch scream echoed throughout the cave. Alex along with the rest of her friends inched closer together.

"So, we're sticking together?"

"Oh yeah."

The walk through the cave was dark and quiet. They and managed to swing by Alex's room to pick up Wolf and were about halfway to their destination when Wolf stopped and started to growl.

"What is it boy," asked Alex kneeling.

"He must sense something," said Kaldur.

"I don't hear anything," stated Alex. "Or see anything either." Zatanna pointed her flashlight in the direction they were looking.

"I don't sense anyone, maybe he's just picking up on our nerves," suggested M'gann.

"What, I'm not nervous, are you nervous, nope, no way, not me," said Wally quickly. He was particularly vibrating where he stood.

"Oh yeah, you are the ideal of calm and collected," joked Robin.

"Wait, I hear something," said Alex. It sounded like a bicycle wheel.

"I can hear it too," commented Zatanna.

The sound got closer until a creepy doll on a bicycle with a white painted face.

"Do you want to play a game."

"OH MY GOD!"

A foot came out and kicked the doll against the wall.

"What are you- "

"SHUT UP AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"You know you scream like a little girl," said Artemis.

"Shut up," shouted Wally. "I wouldn't be so smug since you were the one who screamed and kicked the doll."

"It was an instinct."

"You were scared."

"Can we please focus!" snapped Kaldur. "Now let us-"

"Oh, for the love of god! Kaldur will you take that helmet off already!" snapped Robin. "No one can take you seriously!"

Kaldur started at them in his Darth Vader helmet.

"You can't, can you?" asked Alex, realizing what the rest of them did.

"No."

"Okay, moving on," called Artemis.

"What was that thing and how did it get into the cave?" asked M'gann.

Wally opened his mouth, but Zatanna spoke up first. "No! We want an actual explanation! Not some movie theory!"

Alex looked behind her. "Wait, where's Wolf and Sphere?"

M'gann looked around. "They were just behind us."

"The movie villain got them!"

"Wally, we are not in a movie!"

"Or are we?"

"No!"

"We can find them once we get the power back on," said Robin.

Alex nodded and then looked at Wally. "You okay?"

His face had gone white, his teeth were chattering, and his finger was pointed behind them.

"KF?" called Robin.

The team turned and stood there was a man in a hockey mask a steak knife.

"AH!"

They scattered as the masked man took a swing at them. He managed to grab Kaldur by his cape and pull him into the shadows.

"AH!"

"KALDUR!"

"RUN!"

They did as M'gann said and all began to run away. Wally huffed as he spoke. "Always beware of the killer coming from the shadows, always!"

Alex, Robin, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, and Zatanna all took a moment when they were far enough to catch their breath.

"I can't believe we left Kaldur," said Alex.

"There was nothing we could have done for him," said Robin. "We can only honor him by continue."

"Continue his honor, Kaldur was just attacked. What the hell is going on?" asked Alex.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Wally.

Alex smacked Wally repeatedly on the arm as she said. "No, that is why I asked?!"

Robin grabbed Alex's arms to get her to stop hitting Wally.

"We have fallen into a parallel world where famous horror movie characters are tying to kill us!" shouted Wally, making motions with his hands.

Alex looked at Robin. He let her go. "Okay." She went back to smacking Wally.

After a few seconds, when Aretmis intervened to give Wally one last hit, did they decide to continue.

Zatanna nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

Just then a door opened and out walked another man.

"It's Freddy Krueger!"

Alex screamed with the others and pushed the man against the wall.

"What is happening!?" screamed Aretmis.

Robin managed to protect Alex from the Krueger's attack when he came at her again, but he grabbed Zatanna and dragged her back into the room.

"HELP ME!"

The door closed. Robin ran after her. "Zatanna no!" Wally tackled Robin to the ground. "It's too late man; she's gone!"

"Get off me! I have to try!" yelled Robin.

Alex was about to break up the two when she heard M'gann scream. She spun around and saw a man dressed in entirely black wearing a Ghostface mask.

"M'gann!"

But before Alex could help her, a clown jumped out and tried to grab her. She ducked and crawled over to Artemis.

"We have to go!" called Artemis.

"But M'gann and Zatanna!" yelled Alex.

Artemis and Wally both grabbed Robin and Alex and made a run for it.

Artemis and Alex were tiptoeing down the hall.

"I can't believe we lost Robin and Wally," grumbled Artemis.

"You don't think they're already dead, do you?" asked Alex.

"Nah, Bay-watch is tough, plus Robin is smart, those two will keep each other safe."

"They were together when an atomic bomb got strapped to them last week."

"Okay, so they are not always safe when they are together."

Alex stopped in front of a room. "I think I heard something from in here."

Artemis opened the door; they walked in slowly, practically holding hands as they entered the bathroom. Two figures were standing behind a shower curtain. Alex reached forward and ripped the curtain off.

"AH!"

"AH!"

Artemis started smacking Robin and Wally. "You two gave us a heart attack!"

"Back at you," said Robin as he and Wally climbed out of the shower.

"And, a shower, that is where you choose to hide," remarked Artemis.

"We realized our error that the minute we got into it, but we were too scared to leave," admitted Wally.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Robin and Kid Flash. The partners of the Batman and the Flash," said Artemis.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well at least we're safe now," said Alex.

The bathroom door slammed open, and Ghostface came at them with a knife. Robin kicked Ghostface in the shin and began to struggle with the man.

"RUN!" he screamed.

Wally led the way as Artemis and Alex followed him.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" screamed Alex.

"Never assume that you are safe in a horror movie, never assume!" yelled Wally.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" screamed Artemis.

The clown jumped out then and grabbed Artemis, dragging her into the shadows.

"ARTEMIS!"

"AH!"

The man in the hockey mask came and grabbed Wally; Wally fell to the floor as he was dragged away, nails digging into the floor.

"WALLY!"

"SAVE YOURSELF!" screamed Wally. Then he was gone.

Each of the characters appeared before Alex, walking closer and closer to her. Alex backed away into the corner.

She shut her eyes. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AH!"

"Happy Halloween Alex!"

Alex opened her eyes. The lights were back on; there were the mentors. The man in the hockey man was Aquaman. The Ghostface as Green Arrow, Freddy Kreuger as Flash and Martian Manhunter body was transformed into the clown's body. At the feet of the mentors were her team, tied up, but very much alive.

"Gotcha," called Flash, a grin on his face.

Alex's eyes roamed to all of them. "Wait, what?"

 **Gotham City: Wayne Manor: October 31**

Bruce hit the end button the video on the screen. Alfred stood behind him.

"It seems your prank on the team was a success Master Bruce."

"Yeah, the other League mentors enjoyed participating as well."

Bruce smiled as he held up a mug to a picture of the kid's terrified face. "Happy Halloween team."

 **END**


End file.
